Naruto Fanon:Redirect policy
A redirect is a code that forwards a searched term or phrase to the official page. For example, searching for Naruto would lead you directly to Naruto Uzumaki's article. When used correctly, they can be handy and useful additions to the wiki. Redirect Tips In order to make the most efficient use out of redirects, here are some handy tips you should follow. * Redirects are intended to be useful and usable. That means that other users will actually use the redirects and they will end up at the article they intended to find. **Before adding a redirect, consider whether anyone will ever use it. For example, is it likely that someone will want to search for Kagemoto in order to find Kagemoto Uzumaki, the shorter first name of Kagemoto Uzumaki and the title of the article? If so, feel free to add it. **However, if you cannot feasibly imagine anyone ever searching for that term, then don't add a pointless redirect. An example of this would be a chapter title in kanji redirecting to the chapter's article. It isn't really likely that anyone will hunt down the kanji for the chapter's title in order to search for the chapter. This would be a useless redirect and should not be made. *'Redirects are specific.' Redirects use official words and phrases, as well as common variants on frequently-used phrases. This ensures that when someone searches for that term, they find exactly the article they were looking for. **This means that misspellings of words that you "think" people might make isn't a good enough of a reason to make a redirect. **The use of official words and phrases is important. While many terms in the Naruto universe have secondary Spanish, English and Japanese meanings, most users don't know them right off the top of their head. For example, avid fans of Naruto are aware that Naruto's signature move is Rasengan, but many wouldn't think to call his move "Spiral Sphere" or "Spiraling Chakra Sphere." If people aren't even aware of these secondary meanings, they're unlikely to search for it, and the redirect is not likely to be used. :*Finally, this means that the phrases and words you chose to redirect should be specific enough that if someone typed them in, they'd find exactly what they wanted to. Using ambiguous words or phrases that could refer to several articles, or no article at all, should not be used as a redirect. This would include general terms like "Sound" or "Breathe." The other reason for this is that Masashi may very well later decide to use that word or phrase in the future, such as for a volume title. If that word or phrase redirects people to something else, then it'll mislead and confuse users of this wiki until the redirect is fixed. *'To be clear: If the redirect is not likely to be used or if it is not clear that the redirect will forward people to the article they intended to find, do not add it!' It's really that simple. Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: 3 day block * Third offense: 1 week block * Fourth offense: 1 month block * Fifth offense: Permanent block